


extracurricular activities

by isaksforelsket



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bullying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, dont read if you dont like the subject matter please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaksforelsket/pseuds/isaksforelsket
Summary: Isak never thought that he could like anyone as much as he liked Mr Næsheim.He simply couldn’t help it. The professor was everything he ever wanted.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 349





	extracurricular activities

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent to me on Tumblr, and therefore I must warn you that the writing of it isn't at the same level as my other writing as I don't tend to rewrite or edit these.  
> DISCLAIMER:  
> I understand the issues with teacher/student relationships in real life, I know that there is a power imbalance there and that they are not moral or ethical, but this is a safe space for me to explore topics that I wouldn't go near in real life. I do not support this type of relationship between real people!  
> If you have any issues with the content in this fic I suggest you click out of the fic right now and ignore its existence, it will make your life better and it will make my life better too if I don't have to read complaints from readers about something that doesn't harm anyone. If you do comment something about this topic I may delete it not only because it will be offensive to me but also because it may be offensive to my other readers who enjoy this topic, I don't want them to feel ashamed for enjoying this sort of fiction.

Isak never thought that he could like anyone as much as he liked Mr Næsheim.

He simply couldn’t help it. The professor was everything he ever wanted.

Yes, Mr Næsheim was incredibly good looking and he made Isak swoon and sigh like a lovesick fool as he stared at him during the long lessons, as he looked at his hair and his eyes and his lips and his hands, but what really got to Isak was the fact that he was so incredibly caring. He exuded kindness and he was sweet to all of his students, and he shared anecdotes during lessons and always made sure everyone felt comfortable. Isak loved his personality and all of his interests that he revealed, the songs that he’d sometimes mention (that Isak would go home and listen to straight away), the books he’d reference in lessons, the movies he’d talk about, his hobbies, and everything about him. Isak was enamoured, to say the least. 

And yes, he wanted the professor to kiss him and hold him and touch him where no one else had touched before, but Isak also wanted to spend time with him. To find out more about him, to be near him and simply get the opportunity to be in his proximity.

But he soon realized he was not the only one that wanted to do this, and he also realized that he had no chance whatsoever.

The girls in the lessons seemed to feel the same way as him, and he couldn't blame them.

They’d often giggle and twirl their hair as they talked to Mr Næsheim, calling him over and unsubtly inhaling his cologne, which Isak was also guilty of, but the problem with that was that Isak knew that if Even were to choose anyone, he’d choose one of them.

Not to mention that they all seemed to have a lot more confidence than him, and they had no issue going up to his desk, leaning against it and giggling as they talked to him, their cheeks flushed and chests pushed forward as if they would attract the professor's attention to their breasts in that way. 

But somehow Isak still seemed to manage to talk to him every once in a while. 

The first time they had any sort of contact it was near the end of a lesson, and the class was finishing up on some work as Mr Næsheim walked between the rows of desks, looking at what they were doing and giving them advice with a soft and patient tone of voice, and then he reached Isak.

See, Mr Næsheim seemed completely oblivious to the effect he had on Isak, and so when, during the lesson, he placed his hand on the edge of Isak’s desk, leaning over him to look at his work, he didn’t notice the way Isak’s breath hitched, the way his cheeks flushed and his hands shook.

The professor asked him something, in his hazy mind he didn’t even recall what it was anymore, but Isak tilted his head back, looking up at him through his lashes and parting his lips slightly as he nodded in answer, and if he wasn’t so desperate for Mr Næsheim to look at him that way he’d swear that he saw him glance down towards his lips, but he knew he must've imagined it.

It seemed as if Mr Næsheim took their first interaction as permission to talk to Isak more and more, and so that's what they did. 

Isak didn't understand it, he didn't know how he got so lucky that the kind professor would come over to his desk, praising him and making a blush rise on his cheeks before moving on, or why he would sometimes ask him to stay behind after the lessons just to talk to him about whatever came to mind, and every time Isak thought he’d embarrassed himself more and more. He’d blush and stutter as he clutched his books to his chest, and Even seemed completely unbothered by this. He simply focused on Isak, talking to him and making jokes until Isak had to leave to the next lecture, and only then would Isak notice that he wasn’t the only one staying behind after the lesson. The girls were there too, but Mr Næsheim would always use up all his time on Isak and he’d simply tell them to go to their next lesson without even so much as sparing a glance towards them, but he’d make sure to look up and give Isak one final smile as Isak walked out the door.

And that’s when Isak noticed that the people around him seemed to change.

He didn’t know what he did wrong.

He always kept to himself, never speaking out of turn, never rude to anyone, and yet he was being treated as if he had personally offended them.

Every time he raised his hand in class he’d get mocked for being a know-it-all, whenever he stuttered when he got nervous he’d get teased about it, whenever he approached Mr Næsheim it would only get worse, and Isak didn’t know why, but he wanted it to stop.

It didn't take long for him to realize why he was being targeted. He could see the dirty looks the girls would throw at him whenever he approached Mr Næsheim's desk.

And so he did the only thing he thought would help; he stopped talking. He didn’t raise his hand, he didn’t approach the professors, he simply sat in his seat and looked down at his notebook, hoping that he wouldn't attract any attention to himself.

That’s when he noticed a change in Mr Næsheim too. He seemed to be more attentive towards him than ever while he seemingly dismissed any question that wasn’t related to the lesson from anyone else. He no longer spoke to the girls after the lessons, but he still sometimes asked Isak to stay back and he’d ask him about books or music, or anything else that would get Isak to relax, and it helped a tiny bit. 

Mr Næsheim made him feel better.

The thing is, Even noticed the little angel the very first day he started to work at the school. He saw him walking to class, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear as he held two books in his hands and Even needed to know who he was, and he knew he was absolutely fucked already because he could hardly breathe from the mere sight of him.

But then the next day he found out that the boy he jerked off over when he went home the day before also happened to be in his class.

However, he couldn’t help but be grateful that he got the opportunity to look at the boy’s face several times a week, especially when he realized just how precious he was, how pretty and how sweet, even more so after Even talked to him for the very first time and Isak looked up at him, and Even couldn’t help but look down at those pretty lips, thinking about how beautiful they’d look as they wrapped around his cock while Even murmured praises and told him how to please him.

But there was something else about him. He seemed so timid, reluctant to speak out of turn, so incredibly polite, always blushing and always keeping to himself, doing his work and focusing on the task at hand.

And Even couldn’t help but try to talk to him more. He saw the way the boy looked at him, how he’d blush whenever Even caught his eye during the lessons, and Even was greedy for more.

So, he asked him to stay behind after class, he’d talk to him about whatever came to mind, and it seemed as if Isak was slowly relaxing. He’d talk to Even and tuck a strand of hair behind his ear as he giggled over whatever shitty joke Even made, and Even was in love, he couldn’t help but give him his full and undivided attention.

But soon he realized that his clear fondness for the boy had made several girls in his class grow to dislike the young boy. 

Even would have been fine with it if they had kept quiet and simply kept their opinions to themselves, but they didn’t, and the first time he actually had to clench his fists and breathe deeply to calm himself in a lesson was when he asked a question in the class, and Isak shyly raised his hand to answer it for the first time in a while, and Even was about to smile fondly and tell Isak to say the answer when he heard the girls sitting right beside him murmur something before they burst into giggles, and he wouldn’t have thought anything of it if a blush hadn’t spread all over Isak’s cheeks as his eyes filled with something akin to sadness, and he slowly lowered his hand as he looked down at the desk, pulling his sleeves over his hands.

“Isak, do you know the answer?”

But the boy merely shook his head, “No, Sir.”

Even carried on with the lesson, keeping an eye on Isak and the way he behaved until he dimmed the lights and put on a clip from a documentary.

He sat down in his chair and glanced towards Isak, and he became overcome with the urge to kick those girls out of the classroom as he saw the boy subtly look towards the window which he was sat next to, and a tear rolled down his cheek. Even watched him hastily wipe it away with his sleeve before Isak focused his gaze on the table before him, ignoring the film completely and clearly trying to focus on keeping the sobs at bay.

And that’s when Even realised he would do anything to protect this boy, to help him with his studies and to help him get through this.

He started to brush off anyone that talked to him about something irrelevant after class. He didn’t want to talk to the girls and make them giggle and think they have a shot at getting into his bed, all he wanted was Isak, all he needed was to see the boy smile.

So, he focused on him. He got him to stay behind after class so that he didn’t have to deal with the others, offering him chocolate and advice and bad jokes that Isak giggled at regardless of just how bad they really were and Even wanted him so bad.

He couldn’t help but fantasise about him, think about what it’d be like to have him writhing in his sheets, think about how tight he’d be, if he’s a virgin, if he’d ever even touched another cock before, Even wanted to know.

And soon enough, he found out.

He asked Isak to stay behind once again, and he didn’t have anything planned, he simply wanted to talk to him and make sure he was okay, if things got better and easier for him (secretly, Even actually pulled the girls to the side and talked to them about the situation, and he did notice them calm down after that). But then the door closed shut, and Even was leaning back against his table, and Isak was standing before him, wringing his hands together and looking down at the floor before glancing up at Even through his lashes, and Even couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fuck it,” He whispered, Isak’s eyes widening as Even took a step closer to him until they were mere inches apart.

He gripped Isak’s chin gently, raising it up until the boy was looking up at him with the prettiest blush spread across his cheeks.

“Isak, can I kiss you?”

The boy was looking up at him in a daze, lips parted before he nodded softly, and Even placed his hands over his heated cheeks, and finally leaned in, pressing their lips together as he wrapped an arm around Isak’s waist, pulling him in until their bodies were pressed against each other.

He kept it soft and slow, not wishing to overwhelm the boy, and as their lips parted he knew he had made the right choice.

Isak’s lips were shiny, red, and his eyes were glazed over.

“Wow, I’ve never…”

He didn’t have to say anything else, it was obvious he had never done anything with anyone else from the way he seemingly melted against Even’s body, his lips clumsy as Even kissed him. 

Even brushed his thumb over his cheekbone, leaning in and nuzzling their noses together before he pecked his lips once again.

He could tell Isak wanted more, his body was leaning towards Even, but the boy kept his hands to himself, probably far too nervous to dare to touch Even when Even didn’t tell him to do so. 

He moved his head to the side, kissing Isak’s cheek before he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him in for a hug, and only then did the boy relax, body going limp as he let out a sigh of relief, his hands gripping Even’s black sweater as he nuzzled into the crook of Even’s neck.

They hadn’t gone any further than that, no matter how badly Even wanted to bend him over the table and fucked him until he screamed, no, he had to take his time, he wanted Isak to have the best experience possible.

So, they kept meeting after class, sharing soft kisses as Even locked the door and sat onto the chair, pulling Isak onto his lap and kissing him as the boy wrapped his arms around Even’s neck. But then one day, Even finally asked him what he’d been meaning to ask all this time.

“Do you want to come to my place later?”

Isak nodded shyly, colour tinting his lovely cheeks as Even kissed the tip of his nose, making Isak scrunch his nose up as Even smiled up at him, patting his ass gently to make him get up and get to class.

Isak turned towards the door, about to walk away when he seemed to change his mind and quickly rushed back towards him, leaning down and kissing him with a soft giggle, and Even was in love.

Even spent the entire day practically bursting with excitement, he couldn't help but think about Isak, about finally getting to spend time with him without worrying about anyone interrupting them.

And when he finally arrived home he couldn't help but panic.

He rushed to clean everything up, moving around the flat and putting away all the discarded clothes before finally texting Isak the address, biting his lip to stop the wide grin from showing on his face as he went to take a quick shower.

And then finally, Isak came over, and Even practically ran to the door.

They stood in the doorway, eyes focused on each other as a blush spread on Isak's cheeks, and suddenly Isak leapt forward, wrapping his arms around Even’s neck as they pressed their lips together.

Even shut the door behind them as Isak kicked his shoes off, Even pushing his hands onto his jacket and letting it fall to the hardwood floor, the sound echoing through the flat.

He groaned at the whimper Isak let out when he nipped his bottom lip, soothing it with his tongue in apology, and straight away he dragged his hands down Isak’s back until he gripped his thighs, pulling him up until Isak wrapped his legs around Even’s waist.

He rushed to the privacy of his room, closing the door shut behind them and gently setting Isak down onto the mattress, and soon enough Isak was naked before him, splayed out on his sheets like Even wanted him to be the second he saw him.

Isak looked up at Even, a blush spreading across his cheeks as Even ran his hands down Isak’s smooth thighs where he knelt between his legs, eyes trailing over his body until they reached Isak’s small cock, his mouth watering at the sight.

He swallowed him down, the size of it perfect for Even to deepthroat him without a problem, the cock filling his mouth perfectly as he swirled his tongue around it while Isak squirmed and moaned. Even bobbed his head up and down, pushing his tongue into the slit and groaning at the taste of the pre-cum, becoming louder when Isak pushed his shaky hands through Even's hair, gripping the strands as his hips bucked upwards.

But the sounds Isak was letting out in that moment were nothing compared to what he sounded like when Even trailed lower and lower, tongue darting out and licking over the-–apparently extremely sensitive–-rim of Isak’s hole.

The boy clutched his hair tightly, gasping and pulling him in closer as Even smirked, placing his hands on Isak’s hips and holding him down as he pushed his tongue deeper inside of him, flicking it over the hole as he put an arm around Isak's waist, holding him down on the bed.

He was between Isak's shaky thighs for what seemed like ages, until his hole was sloppy and soaked with spit, so pink and so tight, and he finally slicked his fingers up and pushed one of them inside of him, only the second his finger made contact with Isak’s prostate, the boy started to speak.

“N-no, no, no, no,” And Even was about to say what was wrong, if they should stop, when suddenly Isak’s body tensed, hole clenching as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, back arching as he closed his legs shut, squeezing Even’s hand as he came all over himself, small cock twitching and spurting cum all over his tensed stomach.

Even felt his cock twitch at the sight, at the mere knowledge that Isak came just from that small contact, “Fuck, baby.”

After Isak had calmed down, breathing evening out, Even went to pull out, to give him a break and simply take a nap instead, but Isak shocked him by wrapping his fingers around Even's wrist, pushing his finger deeper inside as he rolled his hips, his soft, tiny cock feebly twitching as he moaned loudly.

Even watched him take pleasure for himself, the way Isak seemed to lose shame in the post-orgasm haze, and his cock grew harder than ever before.

But he still needed to make sure Isak knew he wasn't obligated to keep going.

“Baby, we don’t have to do anything else, okay?”

“N-no, please, Even, I need you inside of me.”

Even smiled softly at that, leaning forward and kissing the whines off of Isak’s lips as he started to finger him once again, Isak practically sobbing from the overstimulation until Even got 4 fingers inside of him and Isak had spit sliding down his cheek, his eyes rolled back as he clutched Even’s shoulders, his hair, the sheets, anything he could get his hands on.

It didn’t take long for Isak to start to beg, to let out whines and whimpers as he wrapped a hand around Even’s cock, shyly looking up at him as he whispered a soft little ‘please’, and how could Even say no to that?

The moment he pushed inside of him was one he would never forget. Isak let out a gasp as the head of Even’s cock pushed past the rim, and his moans got louder and louder until Even finally bottomed out, the tightness of Isak's hole almost overwhelming.

“You okay, sweetheart?”

Isak nodded, and Even started to thrust forward, watching Isak’s face and kissing him as the boy moaned and whimpered.

Suddenly he felt a blunt sort of pressure on his cock, and he frowned as he watched Isak moan loudly before looking down, and that’s when Even kneeled back, pulling Isak’s thighs over his own and grabbing his wrist, moving his hand to the side and groaning at the sight.

His cock was creating a bump on his stomach, and he could see it every time he thrust forward.

“Look at that, you’re taking me so well, fucking made for my cock, you’re so beautiful, so perfect.”

He fucked him for as long as he could, until Isak came two more times and he couldn’t even speak anymore, his lips slightly parted as he let out soft little whimpers while Even thrust forward over and over again until he groaned loudly, wrapping his arms beneath Isak’s shoulders and spilling into his tight little ass.

When he calmed down he moved away, kissing Isak’s cheeks and nose before leaning back, grabbing Isak’s thighs and pushing them up as he slowly pulled out, shushing and cooing at Isak as the boy whined.

He groaned when he saw Isak’s gaping hole twitch and clench around nothing, and then his cum spilt out from it, dripping down to the mattress, and he couldn’t take it. He leaned forward, dragging his tongue over it before licking into his hole, pushing both his thumbs inside of it and spreading him open, pushing his tongue in and dragging all of his cum out until he moved over Isak’s body, gripping his chin and kissing him firmly, the boy whimpering at the taste of Even’s cum until he finally swallowed it and Even lovingly pecked his lips.

Even smiled down at him, and straight away he made sure to take care of the beautiful boy beneath him, wiping his body down carefully before getting him some water, and finally they both lay down in the bed, Even’s arms wrapped around him as Isak slept on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> So, hope you liked it. Like I said, this isn't really the way I'd usually write, this is a lot shorter and less detailed than I'd write an actual fic, but I wrote it for Tumblr and it got long and I like teacher/student fics so here we are.
> 
> Tumblr: isaksforelsket  
> Twitter: vandervaltersen


End file.
